Black Shadow
by Cloud-Rain
Summary: AU HPxXmen Set in 7th Year, a potions experiment gone wrong sends a group of Hogwarts students to the xmen realm, how will they ever get back and will the house differences keep them apart?SSxOC LExJP Lockhartxreflection


Black Shadow

Written by Rain

Edited by Cloud

Prologue: Black in name

Soft blue green eyes looked up at her sisters in some fear, they were older then her, fiercer and much prettier then she was. Their gazes swept over her dismissively and the young girl shrank deeper into her seat. They were headed to Hogwarts and it would be her first year at the prominent school. Both of her sisters had been there for some years and she had heard her mother praise them both for making her proud, for being Slytherin. She wanted her mother to be proud of her, to love her. Pushing dirty blonde almost dull brown hair out of her face the girl gave a shy smile at her oldest sister. Bella smirked back at her.

"Of course you will be a Slytherin as well dear sister." The young girl smiled more brightly, of her two oldest sisters she most liked her oldest who more times then not actually treated her nicely. The oldest sister was very pretty with black silky hair and bright blue eyes.

"I would think she'd make a perfect Hufflepuff myself." And the second sister laughed cruelly. The young girl's smile faded as she looked at her other sister. Narcissa was a complete contrast to Bellatrix where Bella was dark she was light, though they both had almost the same colour eyes.

The train came to a rumbling halt and Narcissa stopped her laughter and she plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"We will see what you are after the sorting." And then she was gone from the compartment, pushing the smaller children away from her with delicate flicks of her wand. Bellatrix eyed her sisters parting and turned to her youngest.

"Good luck." She stated and patted her comfortingly on her shoulder. The young girl smiled gratefully at her and followed her from the train.

"First years this way!" Bellatrix grimaced and budged her sister towards a great ugly beast of a man.

"Come along, only four to a boat." The young girl eyed the small row boats with disdain and delicately stepped into one. She was quickly followed by a thin sickly looking brooding boy, a terrified red haired girl and a fat little podgy happy fellow. The boats moved away from the shore and bobbed along after the slick ugly man who held out a lantern that impossibly gave light to all of the boats.

"Hello, I'm Lilly Evans." The young girl glanced at the hand being offered and watched the podgy boy take it.

"Hi Lilly I'm Frank…oh! Haha, silly me, I'm always forgetting. Frank Longbottom. He stated and shook the girls hand vigorously.

"And you guys?" Both the young girl and the brooding boy ignored the girls question, their eyes on their first view of the Hogwarts castle. The young girl felt a fluttering in her chest and she smiled softly. It had to be the most beautiful sight she had even seen.

The boats docked and all of the children got out, they were met by a glaring man with blonde hair a few silver streaks could be seen. He held a clipboard in his hands and he stared at them all with hard blue eyes.

"You will form two lines and we will walk swiftly to the great hall." The man didn't wait to see if his orders were followed, he expected them to be. The children pushed and wrestled until two lines followed behind the tall woman. The young girl found herself beside a short, fat little boy with milky blue eyes. He was shorter then her with strangely sharp looking teeth. He grinned up at her and she offered a half smile in return and then ignored him as they came to the great hall.

The double doors opened and they filed in behind the teacher. The young girl found her sisters right away; they were in the centre of the Slytherin table and were in the middle of a large group of people. Bellatrix smirked at her and Narcissa grimaced. The young girl quickly looked in front of her and stopped quickly so as not to run into the boy in front. She sighed in relief as only her arm brushed his back but he turned around and glared at her.

"Watch it!" he hissed and she was startled. Her cousin was starting this year as well? She remembered him being older then her, he should have started last year.

The blonde man placed a raggedly hat onto a stool. It opened its mouth and sang a silly song about the houses and when it was finished the entire hall erupted into cheers and whistles. The young girl stared at the hat and almost sagged with relief. From what Narcissa had been telling her she had thought they would torture her to see how long she could keep quiet to determine which house she belonged to.

"When I call your names you will come forward and place the sorting hat on your head."

"Alabastor, Fran" A thin pale girl stepped forwards and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat roared and a table equaled its volume in cheering. The girl, still pale, followed those cheers and sat drunkenly down. The names continued until

"Black, Aderiss." She saw the boy in front of her start and frown. She edged past him and walked stiffly to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on her head. It fell over her eyes and she waited.

'hmm…another black…' the voice startled her because it was coming from inside her head. She thought hard about Slytherin, she had to make mother proud.

'Slytherin? Hmm no I don't think so'

'please, please Slytherin, please, please Slytherin.' She wanted so badly to be in that house, wanted to be with her sisters, show her exactly how much like them she was.

'You're very loyal, a great Hufflepuff you'd make.'

'Oh, hell no…anything but that…or Gryffindor, I'd be flayed alive. Anything but those two houses.'

The hat laughed inside her mind and then went silent. She wanted to know what decision it had made, surely it would tell her before-

"RAVENCLAW"

Aderiss took the hat off her head and turned to look at her sisters. Narcissa had a smug superior look on her face and her heart sank, she almost dreaded looking at Bellatrix but forced herself to. She was pleasantly surprised by the look of thoughtful calculation on her face, she nodded towards her sister and Aderiss went to her house table, it wasn't too bad, well she hoped it wasn't. She would have to wait and see what her mother thought.

"Black, Sirius." Aderiss watched avidly to see where her cousin went, she was sure he would make it into Slytherin as all blacks before her had. She watched as a smile grew on his face and then the hat shouted

"Gryffindor." All Blacks present watched in stunned shock as Sirius stood up and walked easily to his new house, a cocky swagger in his stride. She turned to where her sisters were to see their frowns of disapproval. Aderiss didn't have to guess that the entire Black clan would not find this amusing. The other children were not at all interesting, though she did take note of where her boat mates went to. Evans, Lilly went to Gryffindor. Longbottom, Frank went to Hufflepuff and the sickly boy who was aptly names Snape, Severus went to Slytherin.

After that Headmaster Dippit stood, he looked quite old and decrepit, sagging and fat. She could see that her housemates thought him inept as a headmaster.

"I would like to announce that at the end of this year I will be retiring and our esteemed deputy Professor Dumbledore will be taking over as Headmaster. We have no new teachers this year as Professor Vector has delightedly decided to stay as the Arithmancy Professor.

"A new addition to the plant life here at Hogwarts is the Whomping Willow which Madam Green as told me is an extremely volatile plant. Anyone caught near this tree will be given detention. Mr Jennings and his assistant Mr Filch have added two new items to the contraband list which is on display in their office."

The headmaster then sat down and the plates were filled instantly with food. The night went by quickly, Aderiss didn't talk much with her housemates or fellow first years, they all seemed so strange to her, some of them weren't even purebloods, or half-bloods. They didn't understand anything about magic. And she also noticed that her house seemed to be entirely made up of academic bookworms whose glasses were too big for their faces or they were all over thin and pasty.

After a short speech from her head of house Professor Flitwick who was a strange half-creature and a dressing down from the seventh year prefects they were shown their rooms. Aderiss sat on her four-poster bed with soft blue hangings and white covers with tired eyes. There were three other girls with her and all of them were chatting away like old friends already.

"What was your name again?" one asked, she had curly blonde hair and brown eyes with a large mouth.

"I'm Brigitta, this is Minna and this is Orla." The other two girls waved at her and Aderiss shrugged.

"Call me Black." She said, they did not have her permission to call her by her first name as per pureblood rules. She then undressed and got into bed, dreading the coming morning which would carry her mother's words to her.

7th Year Advanced Potions Class

"The instructions are on the board, any questions, come to the desk. Get to it!" The seventh years scuttled about as they got their quills and parchment out to copy the instructions and started to pull out the ingredients needed to brew the Time Dissolution Draught, Aderiss turned to her partner and smiled, his hair was pulled back with a black leather throng which was rare indeed and an intense look of concentration was on his face as he muttered a slight changed to the potions instructions to make it quicker, easier and much more accurate.

"Do you want me to get the valerian roots or do you have some on you?" Snape looked up, his dark eyes narrowed as he thought.

"No, I've used up my last lot, get some butterfly wings and scarab legs while your at it, I'll make the infusion of monkshood for the base." Nodding to her partner she hurried off to the student stores, skipping around Frank Longbottom and ignoring the insult hurled her way by her cousin and his Gryffindor friend James. She found the ingredients Snape wanted and was careful in handling them as she made her way back to their table.

"Uh, Aderiss…I mean Black, I was wondering if you could help me." Aderiss stopped and turned her blue eyes on Evans and sighed. The girl was frowning at her potion. Aderiss always wondered how a girl so clever in all other aspects of magic could be completely useless in potions making. She was lucky she had Longbottom as her partner. Placing her ingredients next to Evens potion she peered into the simmering brown sludge.

"What have you done to it?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Lilly laughed despairingly and shrugged.

"I followed the instructions, the base turned out fine. I added the troll toenails and pixie eyes and I'm waiting for the valerian roots from Frank but I-" Aderiss frowned at her and then followed the other girls eyes to find her own potions partner glaring at them both.

"Am I to brew this one myself?" he asked glancing meaningfully at the ingredients on Evans table. Aderiss ignored him and pointed to the potion.

"What do you make of this? I'd have to say she added too many Pixie eyes and then sliced the roots instead of chopping them."

Severus eyed the concoction warily, something wasn't right about it, he could see where she went wrong, but there also seemed to be some sort of outside influence that had caused the girls potion to turn from the sickly green colour it should have gone because of her ineptness to a brown sludge.

"She crushed them, not sliced. But that hasn't caused the texture or colour." Frank came over at that instant and smiled at them all happily until he turned to the potion. A sad frown overtook his features and Lilly buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Frank." She said softly and stood up to apologies but she tripped over her robes and quickly put her hands on the table to steady herself. There was a loud squelch and all four looked in horror as the butterfly wings, scarab legs and left over crushed Valerian roots fell into the potion. Severus turned and covered his lab partner, pulling her down but they didn't get under cover in time. A loud whistle pierced their ears and hot, savage winds swept them up and away from each other. The room went eerily dark and Aderiss couldn't hear anything but the high pitch whistling sound.

The whistling stopped as did the wind that was holding her up and she came down hard with a crash onto a wooden table. She rolled onto the cold floor and she lay there in a tangle of robes, panting, her eyes shut.

She could hear cursing and she grinned in spit of her pains and gingerly stood up and assessed her body, making sure nothing was broken. The cursing got louder and she turned around the strange metallic room to see Snape stalking towards her a dark scowl on his face.

"Where's Evans?" the snarl resonated and she shivered at the tone. She wouldn't ever tell a soul but his voice when he was angry was so very sexy. She knew what the other girls thought of him, but to her he was a friend, she knew he would never admit they were friends, he was a Slytherin after all and they only had allies.

"A better question would be where are we." Snape stopped and glanced around the room and grunted. His dark eyes taking in the large metallic room that was filled with chairs and desks, a large white board was on one wall and high tech muggle looking contraptions were hung about the room. A groan got their attention and they followed the noise to a group of students. They were piled on top of each other in a strange mismatch of limbs.

Evans pulled herself out, her red hair mussed and out of place, Longbottom rolled off the top of the pile and fell on the floor in different stages of consciousness were Potter and strangely enough the pretty blonde Slytherin Lockhart who had most of the school after him.

There was a sound outside of the room they were in, it sounded like a bee hive of voices. Snape stepping in front of the only pureblood female as pertained to the pureblood rules, his wand drawn to defend and defeat. Potter stood groggily to his feet and did the same for Evans who looked affronted at being treated as though she were weak, having come from a muggle home and not understanding pure-blood culture. Frank took up aide guard with Lockhart still sitting on the ground, blood seeping into his blonde hair.

Aderiss grabbed Evans robes and pulled her down into a crouch to be hidden by the boys, she pulled her wand out and stayed as she was, Evans following her lead.

"Why do you let them do that." Evans whispered, gesturing up at the wizards. Aderiss grinned

"Pure-blood semantics, though it is good in a fight. They get hit first, and their bodies make a wonderful blockade for us to fight from."

"Quiet." Severus ordered and Aderiss winked at Evans

"Snape agrees with me."

Evans laughed at her and then turned her attention to the door that opened. They watched as muggle students walked into the room laughing and talking loudly and took their seats, not even looking at the group of witches and wizards who were situated at the back of the room, wands trained on them.

An older looking man walked into the room and stood at the front of the class, he had on strange red visors and he started speaking to the class before coming to an abrupt halt, his gaze on the group at the back, one hand to his visor. The rest of the class turned to follow his line of sight and jumped from their chairs and quickly towards their teacher.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his voice low and threatening. Snape shifted his foot slightly and Aderiss turned her head to the side

"Americans." She whispered to Evans. The girl nodded and they both waited for someone to say something.

"Are you with Magneto?" Both girls frowned, puzzled, they didn't know what that meant. The boys said nothing, eyeing the threat before them, they could take down this whole muggle room and leave it quite unharmed but they didn't know where they were and that was dangerous.

"Answer me!"

The door opened again and an older bald male wheeled himself into the room, this seemed to calm the red visored man down.

"The headmaster." Evans whispered to Black and both girls peered through the legs of the boys to get a better view.

Aderiss frowned, a pressure was building in her head, making her eyes hurt. She shut them painfully her breathing became shallow and Evans looked at her in worry then turned her gaze to the tall Slytherin standing before the girls.

"Snape?" she asked softly. The Slytherin gestured to the blonde still sitting on the floor to investigate. Lockhart minutely nodded and glanced at the girls from the corners of his eyes. He narrowed them in suspicion as Aderiss lowered her head to the ground and placed it onto the cold floor hoping to ease the building pressure. It felt like her head was going to explode and her once quiet shallow breaths were coming in rasps and it was harder for her to breath.

Lockhart moved swiftly, kneeling in front of the girl he touched her forehead. He shook his head and tapped Snape's back. The tall Slytherin turned his head to the side, still keeping the muggles in his line of sight and glared at Lockhart before glancing further down. A deep frown etched itself on his forehead and he was about to trade places with Lockhart when Aderiss stood up and pushed in front of him, staggering slightly, her wand shaking in her hand.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed and performed expelliarmus. They all watched as the old mans wheel chair was picked up and thrown against the wall. Aderiss then slumped forwards in a faint only to be caught by Snape and handed quickly to Lockhart as a beam of red light was aimed at them.

Potter pulled up a shield as did Longbottom while Snape threw off a disarming charm. They watched in amazement as the students of the classroom either changed shape or held fire, water, ice, earth, were glowing or shifting. These children ran at them. James and Frank hurled hexes and charms at the students, stupefying them and disarming them. Lockhart passed Aderiss to Lilly and joined in the fray.

Lilly slapped gently at Aderiss' face to bring the girl around and sighed in relief as her blue-green eyes fluttered open. Lilly helped the girl to stand and then the two of them helped the boys in fighting off the mass of students.

"Impedimenta" Lilly shrieked and watched as a spike laden boy fell over and took two of his classmates with him. They were all doing quite well until the doors opened again and a feral looking man flew through the door followed by a girl with white streaks, another with white eyes and a strange blue creature. The students made way for them and they came at the witches and wizards, the shield buckling and then failing.

They were split up from each other then, pushed backwards, Lilly and Aderiss stood back to back, Lilly keeping an ice boy from her and Aderiss had transfigured her wand into a sword which she was using to deflect the feral man with hand knives while Snape tried to find a hex, curse or charm that would work on the man. Frank was up against the white eyed woman and doing quite well in deflecting her lightning and wind tactics, his sharp mind finding the flaws in her power. Lockhart faced the blue creature and Potter was against the white streaked girl. He stared at her hand that was gripped against his arm, his eyes wide as he felt his strength leaving him.

Lilly screamed at him and then ignored the ice boy as she ran to Potters defense, blasting the girl away from him and standing over the now prone Gryffindor to defend him. She however had felt Aderiss open to attack from the ice boy who took full advantage of that and blew ice at her, hoping to freeze her limbs, his idea however was short-lived as he was knocked unconscious by Frank who and levitated a chair over his head. In the end Severus and Aderiss both used body binding hexes and helped Lockhart in defeating the apparating blue creature. They stood panting and together as a group, glaring at the students who were still awake. They watched as the old man pulled himself up into his wheelchair and they readied their wands at him.

"Well, it looks like we need to do a bit of work." The old man said with a slight chuckle.

"Forgive me for this volatile introduction, I am Professor Xavier and this is my school for gifted youngsters."

The group stared at him in silence until the girl with white streaks stood up, a frown on her face

"Professor, they're not mutants."

"A mutant, I should hope not!" Lockhart exclaimed while brushing his blonde curls from his face.

"If you would come with me we can discuss your arrival in my office." He said congenially. Potter shrugged and walked off, Lilly and Frank following him. Lockhart and Black waited for Severus to make his decision, although he was a half-blood, though only a few knew this secret, he was higher up in the Slytherin order and Aderiss knew what Pure-blood guidelines dictated, it was ingrained in her and she would follow those rules. Severus grunted and followed Longbottom, Aderiss to his left so as not to impede his wand hand and Lockhart at the rear.

Rain- So read and review, tell me what you think Im so excited for x-men 3 to come out yay! Lockhart damn good looking and quick with his wand a deadly combination.

Cloud- Did you know that manslaughter has laughter in it, so if I'm guilty of manslaughter, I will say "I am not! I am guilty of mans laughter mwhahaha"

Rain- get away from me crazy person

Cloud- ps your story was good

Rain- Thankyou captain obvious


End file.
